The whole life
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Before Kina got to the Grand Line she hadn't had anything. Then she finds a family but this happiness don't last very long.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in her life Kina wished someone by her side to help her. She looked back at her past. It is said that in the moment of your death you can see your whole life. Now she knows it's true.

This is the end.

She has swallowed much water. But even if she hasn't drunk that water, she wouldn't have the possibility to live any more. Once fallen into water, she can't move any more.

Damn water.

Damn devilfruit.

Damn seaking.

Damn me.

I even couldn't mange to find Nii-chan.

I have so many dreams, so many aims and now everything's over.

How ironic, that I'll die like this.

She tried to breathe in, but I was just water that flew into her mouth. Black spots danced in front of her eyes and got bigger by every second. Her lungs begun to fill with water. Kina lost her consciousness.

In this moment someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. He placed her on his tiny boat and gave her the kiss of life. He rescued her just at time, one minute later she would have been dead.

He has been reanimating her for five minutes when she finally begun to cough and spill out the water in her lungs. The man sat down with a satisfied grin on his face. Yes, he did it. She's alive.

Kina tried to stand up but it didn't work so she just looked up to her saviour.

She looked up to the face that was hidden from the sun by a orange hat and saw black eyes and hair and a small nose laced with freckles. He was handsome. Not only because of his face. The main reason why Kina thought he was handsome was his body. His six-pack that was not hidden by any shirt was a good reason, too.

"Who are... you?", asked Kina coughing.

The man laughed. "You can call me your hero."

"Oh, okay. The ass hole of the month."

"The girl I rescued has a quick tongue. My name's Ace. Portgas D. Ace. So what's your name?"

"Kina."

"Kina … and?"

"Just Kina. I don't remember the rest."

"You don't remember?", Ace asked and scanned. While doing this a wisp of his hair moved just in front of his eyes.

He's not just handsome. He's hot.

"This is a long story."

"Well, you don't have to hurry. I'm not busy now."

"Why should I tell you something about me?"

"Because without me, you would've been dead."

"That's a point." Kina laughed.

Should I tell him? Maybe he will be able to help me find Nii-chan.

"Well, okay. You know I've been born in a small village on a isle in the East Blue. I also can't remember the names of the isle or the village. My mum died when she gave birth to me and my dad who was an navy captain left me with my uncle and his daughter Kuina. Well, I also don't remember the name of my uncle. I've always called him just 'uncle'. My uncle had a Dojo and taught us children how to fight with a Katana. This was something like a family business. My grandfather was the famous Kinatoro, the world stongest swordsman before Mihawk. I was named after him. Umm... Well, I lived there until I was nearly six. Then my father who visited me about 5 times a year came to us and wanted to take me with him. He wanted me to become a navy soldier one day. But unfortunately during our journey to the Navy HQ our ship was attacked by pirates and it sunk. I could manage to get into a barrel with food and so I stayed alive. The barrel drifted over the East Blue and I was eating the food in the barrel. Also an weird bad tasting fruit that turned out to be a devilfruit. Four days after there was no food left I was finally found by a cook and his apprentice. They gave me something to eat and after they realized I couldn't remember anything that would bring me back to my family I became an apprentice, too. The cook became something like a father to me and the boy was my big brother. We were sailing the East Blue with a restaurant on a boat – the Baratie. And well, that's nearly all. Half a month ago I've gone to some isles to buy ingredients and when I came back my brother was away. He joined a pirate crew to find the All Blue – that he promised we will find together. So I'm going after him to bring him back."

Kina ended her story and looked at Ace, who fell asleep.

This motherfucker! How can he?!

Without thinking Kina kicked him and Ace woke up.

"Eh... What's the matter?"

"You fucking... You made me tell you about my whole life and you fell asleep!"

"Umm... But I heard everything. You seem to be pretty tough and you can cook... I have an idea. I guess father will let you join our crew."

"But I don't want to join your crew. I want to find my brother and bring him back."

"My brother is a pirate, too."

"Eh, okay. But I don't want to be a pirate."

"If you want to go to your brother I guess you have to swim. Me and my boat are now sailing back to father."

"But I can't swim. Devilfruitusers can't move in the water."

Ace lighted up a fire in his palm. "I know", he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Without any choice Kina had to accompany Ace to his father. The journey took them five days even though Ace used his fire to sail faster.

"We're lucky. Father is now in the Paradise. Usually he's in the New World. That would've taken much longer and he would have to step by at the Saboady Archipelago and the Fishman Island."

"What the hell?! You're father is strong enough to travel the New World?"

Ace laughed and turned around to show Kina his back. She saw a big black tattoo showing Shirohiges jolly roger.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I've planned to fight against his father and steal a boat to get away. But I don't have any chance. His father... His captain is Shirohige – one of the four Yonko. I would've been killed if I tried to fight him. What should I do?

"You seem to be surprised."

"Surprised?! I'm shocked. I thought your father is a no-name pirate with a low bounty. But... Yonko..." Kina begun to giggle.

Ace looked at her like she was going to become mad. But then she stopped giggling and gazed at the skyline behind them. She just wished she could get back home to the Baratie. She could have cooked something with her brother and they would dream about the All Blue. Instead she was on a small boat with a guy who wanted her to become a pirate.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by Ace's scream of joy.

"Look, there's the Moby Dick. We're nearly there."

The silhouette of the Moby Dick didn't make Kina as happy as Ace. No it was even the very reverse - her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to", she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

As they've arrived at the ship Kina took a long breath and felt instantly stronger. She can make it. She just should talk to Shirohige and try to explain everything to him.

He won't force me to become his nakama, will he?

"I think", Ace begun as they were entering the Moby Dick. "I think father will let you join the crew. If not you can also become just a cook. I'm sure you'll be able to stay with us."

"Don't you want to understand or are you to dumb to understand: I don't want to stay with you."

"Oi! I just want to help you. Do you think you can find the All Blue if you go back home? Or do you rather want to join the crew your brother has joined? Father is your best chance to find anything out there."

Kina reminded silent for a moment.

He's right. Going home won't help me find the All Blue. And I don't want to join that other crew. After Zeff told me about the captain I can just think of him as of a fool. Maybe... maybe I should join Shirohige.

"Come on. Just give it a try. At least come with me and meet father."

Kina sighted. "Well, okay. I'll come."

Ace climbed up to the deck. Kina stayed behind not knowing what to do.

Should I really go up there? I could just take this little boat and get away. He's a Yonko. I bet he is scary. Though... I remember the stories grandpa told me about him. Grandpa always talked about him as a great hero.

Kina worked up the courage and followed Ace onto the ship.

She saw something she would have never expected. All over the deck sat man chatting and gambling. In the background there was a huge armchair with an old man sitting in it. Kina immediately recognized Shirohige. What shocked her was that he was surrounded by nurses and that he needed infusion.

She stopped what made Ace look after her.

"Oi, if you don't want to become a pirate you can also be a nurse. Their uniforms are incredible, aren't they? I bet it would suit you."

"I will never wear that, bastard!", Kina yelled looking at the short white skirt and the thighs patterned like a leopard.

Ace walked on. "Oh, come on. You would look very sexy in it."

"I..." Kina blushed. "I don't want to look sexy."

"Don't lie to me. Every woman wants."

"Not me, moron", said Kina as she punched Ace down just in front of Shirohiges feet.

Shirohige gazed at Kina with anger and curiosity.

Looking up to his father Ace stood up. "I'm back." He turned to Kina. "Haki? You're impressing me more and more."

"I did notice that you came back, Ace. Have you something to report?"

"Sure. I have a present for you."

"I'm not a present", Kina interrupted the conversation.

"I wasn't talking about you. It's the head of the Jokerpirates captain. Unfortunately, I lost it on my way here."

"Gurarararara... That does not matter as long as you've succeeded in taking revenge for what they did with my poor son."

"Of course I've succeeded."

"Well then, tell my why you brought this woman to me. But... No, go to Marco. He has something to tell you. I'll talk to her by myself."

Ace smiled at both of them and left to search for Marco.

"You know, lil' girl. I like your hair colour."

Kina took a strand of her hair and looked down at the bright fire red.

"Umm... thank you."

"Are you scared of me? Gurararara..."

"No. I guess I'm not. I just heard good things about you. I just don't know how to behave."

"Just be yourself, lil' girl."

Kina pointed at the armrest. "May I sit down?"

Shirohige nodded and Kina sat down. "Will you tell me now why you're here?"

"Umm... Well it's a very long story."

"Then start at the beginning."

"Okay. When I was a little kid I nearly drowned but fortunately I was saved by a man who just had opened an ocean-going restaurant and I stayed with him as an apprentice. There was also a boy who became a brother to me. Half a month ago I had a fight with Zeff and to avoid him I went to an island to buy some ingredients. When I..."

"Wait. This man – Zeff – he was like a father to you, wasn't he?"

"I guess... Well, yes. At least a better one than my biological father."

"So why do you argue with him?"

"This is a long story, too. And I have to start again with me being a little kid. My whole life I was always singing to express my feelings – to express myself. I won't ever become a superstar but I'm pretty good. Zeff saw this just as an opportunity to make more money. For two years now I haven't had worked in the kitchen – though I am a very good cook. My cooking is much better than my singing. But now I'm an attraction: Barati's singing waitress. This was always the reason for every fight between me and Zeff."

"This is understandable. But now go on with your actual story."

"Umm... When I came back from my shopping tour my brother was away. He promised me that we would find the All Blue together, but he was gone by himself without even saying me something about it. So I followed him. But on my way I was attacked by a seaking and Ace rescued me. He took me with him without asking if I would like to come here and he said I should join this crew."

"Gurararara... That's Ace. So do you want to join?"

"I'm not sure. I want to find the All Blue, but I wanted to find it together with my brother. But he joined another crew – that I don't want to join. Besides I guess I will have a bigger chance if I'll travel with you – a Yonko who has great power in the New World – than with a no-name pirate."

"You're talking to much, lil' girl. Do you want to join or not?"

Kina sighed. That's the moment she has to make the final decision. Does she really want to become a pirate? She took a deep breath and stopped thinking for a moment. "Yes", she answered, "If I have to support you to achieve my aims, I'll do it."

"Gurarararara... My first daughter. That sounds nice. But it's not that easy. You have to fulfil three tasks.

"Three tasks? - Okay, what do I have to do?"

Shirohige smirked at Kina like a boy who has an awesome idea.

"You have to perform a song for me. A song that that is not a pirate song but could be one. You also have to cook something to me and the last point is: you have to surrender a ten-minute-fight against one of my commanders."

Kina stared in front of her. The first task caught immediately her attention. A song that is not a pirate song but could be one. She knows an uncountable amount of songs but it will be pretty hard to find one that will fit this description.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed and Kina didn't say anything.

"What is your answer, lil' girl. Will you do it?"

Kina stopped starring into space and looked Shirohige into his face. Will she do it? Yes, she will. She closed her eyes and begun to sing: "Sometimes I feel like I'm from another world / And everything I want in life seems impossible / Cause people they'll tear you apart / But in the bottom of our hearts / The dream's alive inside / And we won't forget... / So we say... / You can't break, can't change, can't take us down / We run this town / We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night / You'll never take us alive... / For the last time I'll give myself to the enemy / By letting their words just walk all over me / Cause people they'll tear you apart / If you are not like them / And we are different / Let the war begin / So we say... / You can't break, can't change, can't take us down / We run this town / We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night / You'll never take us alive... / There's no fear inside / This is our time, no giving up / When we connect our hearts, to our minds / There's no stopping us / So we say... / You can't break, can't change, can't take us down / We run this town / We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night /You'll never take us alive..."(1)

"Never take us alive? Gurararara... Now I can believe that you're a good singer."

"Was this just a test if I have told you the truth?"

"Yes."

"Also the second task?"

"Yes. The third one is also a test. I have to see if you'll be able to protect yourself."

"Well I do understand why you want me to fight. But the other two tasks are nonsense. Don't you have any faith? Even if you're a pirate, sometimes you have to trust other people. I sang for you, but I won't cook now. I may cook for you in the future, but not now as a task."

"So you don't want to join my crew?"

"I want. But I just don't want to be abused."

"I do not abuse you."

"You may think so, but I feel abused."

Shirohige was surprised and couldn't find any answer. A woman stood up to him. This didn't happen since that red haired beauty did it so long ago that he even forgot when it exactly was. This little red haired beauty he fell in love with. That one who passed away so long ago.

To be fair he should tell her to do all he wanted from her or leave, but this girl... She fascinates him. It would be pity if he would let her go. At last he had to give in.

"All right", he sighed and looked for someone in the crowed. Then he yelled: "Oi, Jozu come over here!"

A big black haired man came to them. He wore a armour with shoulder pads that were adorned with gemstones.

"What may I do for you, o-ji?"

"You see that lil' girl? She wants to join us."

"The usual procedure?"

Shirohige nodded. "Ten minutes."

Jozu sighed and looked at Kina with eyes that wanted to say: "I'm sorry. Usually I don't harm women."

This glance gave Kina an idea. She tried to put the cutest expression on her face she could and looked up to Shirohige. "How should I be able to fight such a big man?" She asked flattered her eyelashes.

"You don't have to fight him. You have to survive ten minutes with him. And now fight or leave my ship."

Of course it didn't work. Such a dumb idea.

Kina turned around to Jozu and looked at him. She was sure she can mange to fulfil this task. She could have also be able to win this fight. But should she show all of her strength now? No, she won't do that.

The moment she made a decision Jozu ran toward her to attack her. Just before he reached her Kina jumped into the air and landed on his shoulder from where she jumped again. So she got to a table from with she took some daggers and threw them at Jozu. But she couldn't hurt him with these daggers because his body was covered with diamonds.

Kina smiled: "A devilfruit user – just as I suspected."

I have to change my strategy. I won't be able to hurt him if I won't use my full power, but I don't want to show it now. I guess I'll just have to avoid his attacks and survive this ten minutes without a real fight.

From this moment every time Jozu tried to attack her, Kina just dodged it. Sometimes she also tried to attack him. To kick him or to cut him with a dagger. But also she was not successful.

Shirohige was sitting in his armchair and watching the fight but it bored him. This girl was strong even if she did not use all of her strength what was obvious. When he finally wanted to end that fight the first division commander – Marco – entered the deck. His expression already told Shirohige about Ace's reaction to the news.

Nevertheless he had to ask: "How did he react?"

"He's furious. He's going postal. I had to cuff him with the seastone handcuffs to stop him burning down the Moby Dick."

Shirohige sighed. "I can't allow him to go after Teach. I don't feel comfortable with this whole situation."

Marco didn't knew what he was supposed to answer so he kept silent and watched the fight which was after all boring. Kina was just playing with Jozu dodging his attacks.

After a while watching Shirohige sighed again. "I have to talk to him... Oi, Jozu! Stop this now. It's alright. Show her everything and... Lil' girl: If I tell you to fight you have to fight. Don't fool around."

With eyes opened to the fullest extend she gazed at him. Before she could respond anything Jozu pushed her away. He leaded her to a dark hallway. The only light came from a little lamp in the middle of the hallway.

"How did he know?"

"Are you serious? It was obvious."

"But..."

"Whatever. From now on you're in my division. I'm your commander what means that I am responsible for you. Even if you work with another commander and you screw up I'll be responsible. So be sure to never fail. Besides as your commander I am your big brother. You can trust me and you can tell me that you're a devilfruituser."

Kina rolled with her eyes. "Was this obvious, too?"

"No, not really. But you're very fast. I couldn't believe that it is your natural speed."

"You're right. I ate the Pika Pika no Mi."

"That's not possible."

Kina looked surprised at him. "Of course it's possible", she said turning out the light with her will. Now the hallway was pitch dark. "How do you want to explain that? And the fact I can move as fast as light and can turn myself into light." While saying that Kinas skin got brighter and brighter until it seemed to glow.

"I can see it. But I can't believe that this is the power of the Pika Pika no Mi."

"Why?" Kina asked and turned everything back to its previous status.

"It doesn't matter now. I have to check that. We'll talk about it later."

"If you don't want to tell me that you have to tell me why Ace is furious."

Jozu smiled. "You heard that conversation. You should not eavesdrop. But well you'll sure find out so I'll just tell you. The commander of the 4th division got killed. Ace was good friends with him."

"I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"That's not all. The murderer was a friend, too. He was in Ace's division. As I am responsible for you and your deeds so was Ace to Teach."

Kina was rooted to the spot. "How dared he?! Killing his own comrade. That's more than just horrible."

Jozu nodded and opened a door in front of him. "Oi, Izo. I have a job for you. We have a new member that needs your art." He turned to Kina. "Can I introduce: the 16th division commander and our tattoo artist Izo"

"Tattoo?!", Kina yelled.

"Sure. Everyone has our jolly roger as a tattoo." He answered smiling.

(1) Song "Never take us alive" by Madina Lake


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour tattooing and an even longer discussion Kina had Shirohiges Jolly Roger on her lower back. She has chosen a rather simple black version so the tattoo could remain small. Jozu stayed all the time with her and told her about the structures in the crew. Immediately both of them became friends. For Kina Jozu was really a brother - not the kind of brother she should be ashamed of as of her other brother but a big protective brother. And Izo – this geisha-like-man was the most artistic and kind man Kina has ever met. While spending time with them she finally was sure joining this crew was the right decision. Unfortunately this harmonic feeling didn't last long.

Jozu told Kina to go back to Shirohige and show him the result of the session. Proudly she walked back the hallway. While doing this she had an idea. She pulled the lower half of her T-Shirt into two so she was able to tie the two half. This way she had a belly-top and the tattoo on the back was visible.

She entered the deck and heard loud voices. The pineapple-faced man – Marco - talked with Shirohige. Kina guessed it was about Ace. Self-confident Kina walked to them and asked: "Didn't Ace calm down?"

"No", Marco responded. "Even father couldn't make him stop."

"Where is he?"

"Do you think you can do anything?", Shirohige asked.

"I'm not sure. I can try. I've spend five days with him on a tiny boat. I guess I can say I know him."

"No."

"Father, please. Let her try. Maybe she'll be able to help us. Give it a chance." Marco tried to persuade Shirohige.

Shirohige nodded sighing and Marco took Kina with him to lead her to Ace's place. When she entered the room the surprise couldn't be bigger. All over the room she could see things that have been furniture some time ago now it was just garbage. Planks, splinter of wood and metal parts were lying all over the floor. Ace was standing with his back to the door staring out through the bull's-eye. His hands were cuffed behind his back stained with blood.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone", he yelled without turning around.

"That might be true, but I want to talk with you."

Ace turned around: "You?!"

"Yes, me. I didn't knew this Teach or the man that died."

"Thatch."

"Teach killed Thatch?"

"Don't make fun of that!"

"This wasn't my purpose. I didn't knew both of them. But I do understand why you want – why you even need revenge. The problem is: if you keep behaving like this you won't be able to do anything."

"Don't tell me what I have to do", he screamed. "You don't know anything."

"As I just said: that's true. Nevertheless you have to calm down and think about the whole situation. You have to come up with a plan. If you have a good plan the old man might let you go. The other option is to go berserk and stay in this room forever. No one will let you go if they can't believe that you can handle it now, fire-fist. Don't forget: we're on a ship made of wood."

"I don't need a fucking plan. I'll just go after Teach and kill him."

"So you want to sail the whole world and search for a single man?"

"No... Just the Grand Line."

"That's big enough, too."

Ace took a long breath. "I see your point. Let's go to father." He said and walked out of the room. Kina followed him.

Yes! I did it. I did it. Sometimes I'm just awesome.

They arrived in front of Shirohige.

"Father. I'll go."

What?!, Kina thought.

Shirohige furrowed his brow. "I can't stop you. Can I?"

"No. That's something I have to do."

"Alright. Marco let him free. Prepare everything you need and then you're allowed to go."

Marco followed his orders. As soon as Ace's hands were free he ran away.

"Oi, lil' girl", Shirohige begun. "You have to go with him."

"But... Why?"

"You have to watch him. I don't trust Teach. There's something he plans."


	6. Chapter 6

One more time Kina had to spend her time with Ace on his tiny boat. Since Shirohige allowed Ace to go after Teach Ace didn't say any word. He was told Kina would accompany him but even that didn't make him say anything. He concentrated way to much on his upcoming task. But sitting on a tiny boat with a man who kept silent all the time bored Kina so she taught about some topic they could talk about.

"Ace?", she begun.

"What?"

"Do... do you have any plan now?"

"I have an idea but no real plan."

"That should be enough for now. What is your idea?"

"I want to meet someone. He may help me."

"You mean: us?"

"No. I mean me. This is not your problem. Not your job."

"I know. My job is babysitting."

"Do you want to say, that..."

"Yes, father send me with you so I can look after you."

Ace rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Come on. Don't be huffy. We have to spend much time with each other... If you won't talk with me I have to do something."

Ace turned to Kina but didn't answer. He was just watching her.

"Your choice", Kina said and begun to sing: "What good is sitting alone In your room? Come hear the music play. Life is a Cabaret, old chum, Come to the Cabaret. Put down the knitting, The book and the broom. It's time for a holiday. Life is a Cabaret, old chum Come to the Cabaret. Come taste the wine, Come hear the band. Come blow a horn, Start celebrating; Right this way, Your table's waiting. What good's permitting Some prophet of doom To wipe every smile away. Life is a Cabaret, old chum, Come to the Cabaret! I used to have a girlfriend known as Elsie, With whom I shared four sordid rooms in Chelsea She wasn't what you'd call a blushing flower... As a matter of fact she rented by the hour. The day she died the neighbors came to snicker: "Well, that's what comes from too much pills and liquor." But when I saw her laid out like a Queen, She was the happiest... corpse... I'd ever seen. I think of Elsie to this very day. I remember how she'd turn to me and say: "What good is sitting all alone in you room? Come hear the music play. Life is a Cabaret, old chum, Come to the Cabaret." And as for me, I made my mind up back in Chelsea, When I go, I'm going like Elsie. Start by admitting From cradle to tomb It isn't that long a stay. Life is a Cabaret, old chum, Only a Cabaret, old chum And I love a Cabaret." (1)

While Kina sang Ace watched her. His lips have shaken several times when he tried to hide a smile. But at the end of the song he finally laughed.

"What is going on in your mind?"

"I'm bored. What about yours?"

Ace grinned at Kina lean forward and laid his arms down on his knees. "I think you're a very talented and beautiful girl."

Kinas breath caught. She has heard such compliments before - her brother was a little casanova without success – but none of them has made her speechless or even a little bit happy. She swallowed realizing her face was getting warm.

Oh, no. Please do not blush.

"So will you talk with me?", she asked ignoring her own reactions.

"No."

"Why not?!", she cried. "I'm sooo bored." She moved up and down like a little impatient child what caused the whole boat to swing.

"Stop that. We're both not able to swim."

Kina stopped immediately.

Oh my, oh my. What I'm doing? He really confused me.

As the boat was still again Ace pointed with his hand behind Kina. "I don't want talk with you now, because we have arrived."

_(1) Song: Cabaret by Liza Minelli _


	7. Chapter 7

As they arrived at the isle Ace lead Kina through a forest. The narrow treetops let nearly no light to the ground. Because of that Kina stumbled over tree roots and small bushes until she finally came up with an idea: she could light up her palm. No sooner said than done she did that. Ace saw the light and turned around.

"Turn it out!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be attacked by some wild animals."

"You don't have to worry. I can fight them. Besides I can't see anything. I don't want my face to meet the ground."

"Meet the ground?"

"I don't want to fall down."

"Turn it out. Now!"

"Okay", Kina agreed rolling her eyes and turned the light out.

Silent again she followed – rather tried to follow – Ace, when suddenly everything begun to get brighter. Step by step they came closer to the end of the forest. There they entered a wide meadow. The sun shined and blossoms danced in the air.

Kina stopped. "Wow! That's wonderful."

"Yea... sure... Come on, we have to go."

Kina sighed and went on.

Five minutes later they arrived at a village – if it could be called a village. There were just two houses and a building that reminded Kina of a huge barn.

"Where are we?" Kina asked.

"This is the HQ of one of our allies. And that is their captain – Little Oars."

Ace pointed at something that Kina thought was a hill but then it began to move and turned around. It was a giant - no, he was even bigger than a giant – with green skin, long orange hair and large fangs and horns pointing upward.

"LITTLE Oars?"

"Yes. Comparing to his ancestor he's small."

Kina met Ace with disbelief. How could a human be even bigger than this man? She couldn't imagine a human being that would be bigger.

"Oi, Oars!", Ace yelled and the giant turned to him.

"Ace." His face got friendlier though a big smile. "What are you doing here?" He moved his arm to his back and put a straw hat on his head. "You see: I'm using it all the time."

"Awesome, Oars. Wait a moment, I'll come over."

Ace went on but when he realized Kina wasn't following him, he turned around and went back to her. "Come on." He said grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. As they got to Oars Kina couldn't even look up to the whale of a man.

"Hey, you", she shouted. "May I come up to you?"

"Sure", Oars laughed.

In next to no time Kina climbed up his body and sat down at his shoulder. "This is much better. Now I can look into your eyes while talking with you."

"This is very reasonable. But would you please tell me who you are?"

Kina blushed and stood up. "I'm very sorry. My name is Kina. I'm the newest member of the Whitebeard pirates belonging to commander Jozu's division."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Little Oars Jr."

Without stopping smiling Kina sighed. He's not only "little" but also "Jr." This world is to crazy.

"Oi", Ace screamed form the ground. "I'm here to talk with you it's not the time for a hen party."

"Ace. Don't be a poor sport!", said Oars.

Ace ignored that. "Was Teach here?"

"Yes, indeed. He left today morning."

"This was your plan?!", Kina yelled. "To ask Oars if he was here? It's just luck you were successful. What would have you done, if he wasn't there? You really want to look for a needle in a haystack?!"

"Why are you looking for Teach?", Oars asked.

"He was a bad boy."

"I've told you once: don't make fun of this." Ace said to Kina and turned back to Oars. "He killed Thatch."

Oars stared in front of him. He didn't knew what to say. "My, my", he mumbled as Kina jumped off his shoulder and landed softly next to Ace. "Do you know the direction he headed to?", she asked.

Oars nodded. "Sure he went east", he told them and pointed north.

Kina chuckled. "Are you sure, he went this direction?"

"Sure as hell."

"Well then let's..." Before she could end her sentence Ace set off at a run.


	8. Chapter 8

Kina could literally see how strained and at once how happy Ace was. They had their first clue and now they were following it. This made Kina glad, too. Maybe it wouldn't take too long to find Teach and they could go back to the Moby Dick and most important they could head on to the New World and she would be able to find the All Blue.

Kina kept daydreaming until she noticed Ace was watching her.

"Is something wrong?", she asked.

"You're tired."

"Just a little bit. I haven't slept well for nearly six nights."

"Take a nap. I'll keep watch and wake you up if I need your help."

"Are you sure this'll be alright?"

"Of course", Ace smiled.

Kina smiled back at him and laid down. Just a few minutes later she was fallen asleep.

A jerk made her wake up. She opened her eyes very slowly and saw Ace walking on an island. He turned around to her.

"Oh, you're awake. Just wanted to wake you up."

Kina stood up and took a look around. They were at a coast. In front of them there was a forest. Again a dark forest. But then she noticed a town some miles away.

"Do you want to meet somebody here, too?", she asked hoping this person would be in the town and not in the forest.

"No", Ace answered. "I just thought we might need something to eat and a bed to sleep. Besides I think there are some things you should buy."

Kina nodded. "Well, I need some clothes. I just have those I'm wearing. And I have an idea about a weapon."

Ace pointed at a backpack lying next to his backpack. "This one is for you. Some books and money."

"Where do you have this from?"

"Jozu found us on our way here. You were asleep and he didn't want to wake you up."

"But... I would have liked to talk with him. That's unfair. What did he say?"

"Not much. He was rather listening what I told him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him, what Oars told us. And I told him that you're very cute when you're sleeping", Ace winked smiling.

"Umm... okay", Kina blushed and hid her behind the backpack. She took a look inside. The underpart was filled with banknotes. It had to be about 30 Million Berry. Lying on the money there were two books. The first one Kina saw was written by Vegapunk - "Teaching of light" and the second on was a devilfruit encyclopedia.

Jozu surely had had an idea about the devilfruit.

"Did Jozu tell you something? Any message for me?"

"Well... Yes, he said something. But it didn't sound good important and I forgot."

"You have forgotten?! Why? It was important. Don't you remember anything?"

"It... It was something about a book. But I can't remember more."

"Oh, Ace. You're terrible."

"And you're an independent, strong and beautiful woman."

Kina stared at him blushing again. What does he think? Why does he say such things? That's embarrassing.

Ace looked at Kina's confused face and begun to laugh."Oh, sweetie. It's so easy to confound you."

"So just stop doing this."

Ace came over to her and helped her out of the boat placing his face just in front of her hers. "Sorry, it's just too funny."

"You're terrible!"

"Oh, come on. We have to go to the town. You should get used to the things I'm saying. I won't stop. And now come on. I need a bed."


	9. Chapter 9

In the town Ace booked a room in a hotel for the night.

"How much time is leftuntil the shops will close?", Kina asked him.

"Nearly three hours."

"Alright", Kina laughed. "I'm going shopping. You can take a nap. When I'll come back I'll cook for you. Is that okay?"

"Let me see. I can sleep and after that a wonderful woman will cook for me. That's more than just okay."

Kina was about to go away, but then she turned back to Ace. She needed to know why he is behaving this way. She just couldn't understand. Does he mean all these things he say serious? Or is it just fun? She couldn't take that any more.

"Ace? I... You..."

"We?", he interrupted her laughing. "Sorry. Go on."

"Are you serious? I mean... Why are you talking like this?"

Ace smiled. He took some steps towards her and placed his face in front of hers until their noses nearly touched. "I need a nap, honey."

He turned away and left Kina alone. Disappointed to be left without any answers she begun to make her way through the shops and stores of the town. Without even noticing it she sang all the time a song. "Dear, I fear we're facing a problem You love me no longer, I know and Maybe there is nothing that I can do To make you do. Mama tells me I shouldn't bother That I ought to stick to another man. A man that surely deserves me. But I think you do! So I cry and I pray and I beg:

Love me love me Say that you love me Fool me fool me Go on and fool me Love me love me Pretend that you love me Leave me leave me Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you... Lately I have desperately pondered, Spent my nights awake and I wonder What I could have done in another way To make you stay Reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care As long as you don't go So I cry, I pray and I beg Love me love me Say that you love me Fool me, fool me Go on and fool me Love me love me I know that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you..." _(1)_

Two hours later Kina's purse has loosen weight but at the same time her backpack was filled with new clothes and also with cooking utensils. Her last stop for the day was a little shop near the hotel where Ace was sleeping. Kina entered the store and took a look at the various Katanas hanging on the walls.

Yes, here she'll be able to buy what she was looking for.

The salesclerk entered the sales floor and addressed Kina. "Good afternoon, Miss. May I help you?"

"Yes", she smiled. "I'm searching for a two tsukas."

"Tsukas?"

"I know this is pretty unusual but I need just the hilt."

"Well, you're lucky. I have some here. By tomorrow they would've been complete swords. I'll get them."

Kina couldn't believe her luck. Now she just had to hope she'll find two that suits her.

After some minutes the salesclerk came back carrying four Tsukas. He put them on the sales counter and Kina came over to him. She tried everyone several times out – the appearance, the handling, the consistency and the handiness. At the end she has chosen two. The first one lying in her right hand was decorated with green ribbons and the one in her left hand with orange ribbons.

She turned to the salesclerk: "May I try them out." She pointed onto a training doll.

The man seemed confused but he nodded.

Kina smiled. She went to steps back, so there was the biggest possible distance between her and the doll. Then she put forth her hand. After a second she crossed her arms in a quick move. She turned back to the salesclerk. "How much do they cost?", she asked while the doll fell apart.

"Just take them and go away. Leave my shop immediately!", he screamed at her.

"Okay. Calm down. I'm leaving. Thank you though."

What was that? Kina asked herself as she was walking down the street towards their hotel.

_(1) Song: Lovefool by The Cardigans_


	10. Chapter 10

Kina arrived in front of the hotel room number 52 which Ace told her before was their room. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. She wasn't sure if this was really their room. Maybe Ace mistook the numbers. Unsure and carefully she opened the door. She was slack jawed and couldn't stop stare at what was in front of her while a short load sound slipped away from her mouth. What did he think? Did he even think anything?! Kina took a step forward and got into the room. All that had place in there was a small bed – looking like a child's bed – and cooking plates. Just three big steps away from the door was the bed where she put her backpack.

Maybe, maybe it's really not our room. Hopefully Ace has mistook the numbers.

She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed when she just saw Ace' backpack lying in a corner.

No doubt. It was their room. The hope is gone.

Kina closed her eyes and thought about why he had booked such a small room. Is there another room he booked? She really didn't knew. While thinking about it she heard the shower from the bathroom. She had to wait until Ace would come out to ask for his motivation.

Half an hour later the sky outside was dark and Kina started to feel hungry. She took some potatoes out of her backpack and began to cook. As soon as the smell spread in the small room the bathroom door was opened.

Of course. Why didn't I come up with this idea earlier.

Ace entered the room. Beside of a towel around his hip he was naked. He leant against the door frame and watched Kina staring at him. She really wanted to stop but this was impossible. His body was too perfectly build. She stared at his muscles and the water drops all over his chest until she focused on one drop and followed its way down with her eyes. Then it disappeared in the towel.

"Are you finished", Ace asked with a big grin on his face.

"Finished?"

"The food", he replied and pointed at the cooking plates.

"Oh yeah... Nearly. Just a few minutes."

Silently Kina prepared the food. And after that they ate without saying any word. But as soon as their plates were empty and clean Ace let himself fall on the bed.

"What do you think are you doing?", Kina asked remembering her anger from before.

"Well, I'm tired. So I wanted to lie down."

"One question: Is this the room for the both of us?"

Ace nodded. "There wasn't any other room."

"You're kidding."

"Any other room I could have pay for."

Kina stared at him. "You're not serious. You could have ask for money. You knew I had some."

Ace shrugged. "It's too late now."

"That's right. And because of that you are going to sleep on the floor", Kina said with a big friendly smile on her face. She pushed him down from the bed, lied herself down and started to read the books Jozu left in her backpack.


End file.
